


Icy Sunshine

by NuriaSchnee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #yuuribirthdayweek, Childhood, Day 1 - Beginnings, First time skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuriaSchnee/pseuds/NuriaSchnee
Summary: It was irrefutable that Yuuri was the loveliest child in the whole world.





	Icy Sunshine

The day Yuuri was born Hasetsu seemed to have been touched by the sun for the very first time.

It was a bright morning, with a clear blue sky and a winter sun illuminating the early snowfall covering the town. And baby had born. It didn’t seem relevant. A lot of babies were born every day. However this newborn was special, special for his family, special for the friends he would make in the future, and special for the person that would love him… He was special, definitely.

In the days he was at the hospital after being born he was held tenderly for his parents and sister, most of the time sleeping in their arms and not in the cradle. He just had come to the world and was being loved fully and unconditionally already.

When they took him to the inn it looked more than ever like a home. Until then they had been three, but now that Yuuri was there it felt like all the time they had been waiting for him for the family to be complete.

The time was passing by fast and Yuuri didn’t stop growing up. It was irrefutable that Yuuri was the loveliest child in the whole world. He always was smiling and he was so pure and adorable that melted everybody’s heart. Since he was little he had been shy, and every time that somebody made him a compliment he would blush and babble, or would hide behind his mother. He was a fast learner too. The first time he called her sister _nee-chan_ she started crying and Yuuri’s reaction was putting his little hands on her eyes, trying to stop the tears. He ended up crying too because he didn’t want to see her sister cry.

When he entered the elementary school he shown that he would be a good student, and also he started taking ballet classes with Minako. He didn’t have many friends at school because he was too shy and some of the kids made fun of him. But Yuuri never showed it and bare it, looking forward to his ballet classes where he felt comfortable.

Eventually Minako thought that breaking that loop would be good for him. Then she proposed to him to try ice skating and see if he liked it, just for changing a bit.

Yuuri didn’t get why she made that proposition to him, but he just accepted to try and didn’t thought much about it.

That weekend Minako took him to the Ice Castle. Yuuri remembers feeling tiny, like he was in some kind of sanctuary. Even so, he sensed something in the cold air filling his lungs, in the way the sun illuminated the ice through the windows, that made him feel home. He couldn’t say a single word, but he felt his little heart hammering in his chest, because of excitement, or maybe because the vibrations the magnificent place gave to him. Maybe it was because of both.

There was a young Yuuko waiting for them. Minako introduced them and for the first time Yuuri didn’t feel anxious for meeting someone new. Yuuko greeted him with a genuine smile and offered herself to help him to learn how to slide in the ice. Yuuri accepted. She helped him putting his skates and guided him to the ice.

When he placed a foot on the ice and the surface scratched under the blade it gave Yuuri a shiver. It sounded utterly beautiful. He could swear he never heard something so beautiful before. Then, he placed the other one and felt a huge energy going up by her legs, just as if was radiating from the ice. He knew he would never forget that sensation.

Yuuko told to him to try to move holding onto the handrail. He did so, giving little steps, slowly sliding. Yuuko spent all the time encouraging him, but he wasn’t paying attention, not fully at least. He was too focused on how soft it felt to slide through the ice, how it made him feel.

After a while he felt brave enough to let go of the handrail. Right away, when he tried to glide, he landed on his butt. That should have shaken the sensation out of him, the sudden sharp pain making him regret trying that and wanting to go home. But, on the contrary, it made him realize about something. He looked at the tips of his skates, how they shined under the sunlight and he knew:

He had found his place.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](nuriaschnee.tumblr.com) too!
> 
> Nuria Schnee, xx


End file.
